Let Me Wait For You
by TheFirstTime
Summary: “Now, will you let me wait for you?” Sakuno had a hand covering her mouth in shock as the tears she been holding in came flooding down her face. “Will you love me in the morning” she asked. “Forever and ever babe” Ryoma replied...


Sakuno was a beautiful lady at the age of seventeen; she and Ryoma have been going out for four years. When Ryoma left for America she told him she would wait for him and she did, he came back and they continued their relationship.

She was always waiting for him and she never did persuade her dream to become photographer or reporter.

But Sakuno was done waiting for him, waiting at home like a twelve year old she used to be.

Now it's her turn to persuade her dream and become happy. She thought she was always happy with him when he asked her out long ago.

She thought she didn't need anything else but him to make her happy.

Well, one day before Ryoma's big tennis match everything changed for Ryoma.

**Noon**

Ryoma was preparing to go to his tennis match today until Sakuno came into the room.

"Morning Ryoma-kun" greeted Sakuno with a smile as she stood by his as he got ready to leave.

"Morning Sakuno" Ryoma replied as he tied his shoes "Are you coming to the tennis game today?" he asked.

"Maybe" she replied softly looking at the ground.

Ryoma saw the sad look and stood up and cupped her chin so she would look at him.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"I'm tried Ryoma" Sakuno said as she looked up to him.

Ryoma removed his hand from her chin.

"Well if your tried you don't have to come today, you can come next time and-" Ryoma continued but was cut off by Sakuno.

"No it's not that" she said as she stared at his eyes "I'm tried of waiting for you Ryoma."

Ryoma eyes widen

"What are you talking about Sakuno? I'm back aren't I, we can be together again like we used to".

Sakuno smiled sadly at him.

"Ryoma I love you, but I need to move on. I can't always be waiting for you after you come home from a big game or from another country."

She closed her eyes.

"I've always waited for you Ryoma" she whispered quietly. "Will you wait for me now?" she asked as she looked at him.

Ryoma eyes soften

"If that's it, why don't I just take you with me to my out of state matches?" Ryoma suggest as he stepped back ready to leave.

"No" she shouted "That's not it. I've be following you with _your_ dream. I want to persuade my dream now. I'm leaving for America after your match today"

Ryoma stood there shocked the he gripped Sakuno shoulders.

"I'm sorry! Don't leave me! I need you!" Ryoma said desperately.

She put her hand on top of his.

"I know but that won't change my mind" she said as she took his hand off of her shoulder.

"I'm leaving during your big game so you don't have to come see me off" Sakuno said as she walked past Ryoma and out of the door.

Ryoma stood there shocked then he shook it off and turned around.

"SAKUNO" Ryoma yelled but it was too late she was already out of sight.

Ryoma was about to run after her but was stopped by his manager who had to hold him back from running off.

**An Hour Later**

Ryoma was at the tennis court for his match against Hotoshi Wajia who had the second place title of the America Open Cup.

He looked around the crowd of people that cam to watch the tennis match, trying to see if Sakuno would at least come for the beginning of the game.

But to his disappointment, he didn't see her anywhere. He checked his clock as it read 11:48 P.M.

"Damn it" he cussed as he glared at the ground.

He gripped his red tennis racket, "Am I not good enough for you" he thought as he lifted his head back up to Hotoshi Wajia.

The whistle blew and the tennis game started. A half an hour past as the score was 4-4 and they were both tied to win the game.

He checked the time again as it read 12:24 P.M and Sakuno plane was about to take off. It was his turn to serve as the audience cheered loudly and with the photographers everywhere and the media.

Ryoma just sigh as his cap covered his eyes as he just dropped the ball to the ground of the tennis floor.

It read 12:42 P.M as the clock made a loud noise.

The announcers and crowd went into silence as they stared at the Prince of Tennis. What was he doing, they probably all thought.

Ryoma just smirked as everyone eyes were on him as he said "I forfeit this game."

Everyone's eyes widen as they started shouted in anger and were all confused as Ryoma ran towards the exit.

The people who were watching him at home were gapping at the TV with their mouths open.

Ryoma was running as fast as he could to get to the airport which was that far but still a long shot. Ignore the looks he was getting and the paparazzi following him.

He checked his watch as he ran and it read 12:52 as he entered the airport desperately looking for Sakuno.

He turned his head left and right as he finally spotted a woman with brown hair in long pintails.

"Sakuno" Ryoma shouted as he saw her almost stepped into the boarding of the plane.

Hearing her name Sakuno quickly turned around and gasped in surprise. What she saw was unbelievable, she saw Ryoma panting, hands on his knees; with his face all red from his long run.

"Ryoma" she whispered as she walked looked at his straight in the eyes.

The people in the airport just stood still as they watch the scene unfold and the paparazzi taking pictures and video recording it.

Ryoma and Sakuno stood in silence across from each other as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"R-Ryoma" she started as her eyes soften, "What are doing here? What about your tennis match?"

Ryoma stood up straight and tall as he closed his eyes and opened them again and said "I forfeited."

Sakuno looked at him with confusion and said "Why?"

Ryoma walked slowly towards Sakuno and said "Because, the woman I love is leaving me and…" He looked at the ground as he grabbed her hand.

"That woman is you" Ryoma said as he pulled her into a hug as the cameras began clicking and flashing.

Sakuno leaned into his chest as she said "Ryoma, what about the reporters? They're taking pictures."

Ryoma just held her tighter as he said "I don't care. All I care about is you."

As Sakuno heard this, little bits of tears were in her eyes but refused to let them drop as she leaned into his chest.

She closed her eyes and whispered "I love you."

Ryoma had tears in his eyes but was covered up from his hat that was hiding it.

He stepped away from her as he looked lovingly into Sakuno's eyes with his hands on her shoulders and said "I love you too."

He smiled a little and said "You waited for me when I went to America."

Ryoma closed his eyes "Now, will you let me wait for you?"

Sakuno had a hand covering her mouth in shock as the tears she been holding in came flooding down her face.

Sakuno nodded as she smiled softly to him and hug him.

"Will you love me in the morning" Sakuno asked quietly.

"Forever and ever babe" Ryoma said as he slipped something on her finger.

Sakuno kissed him on the lips and parted him as she ran back to the boarding plane.

"I'll be back, Ryoma" Sakuno shouted with a little smile on her face, "I promise!"

"I'll be waiting" Ryoma shouted back as he slowly watch the doors to the plane close.

Sakuno leaned against the window looking out to Ryoma as he was mouthing something to her.

She nodded vigorously as she looked at her hand to see a ring on it.

Sakuno would have had been a fool not understanding what he just said to her as he looked out to her.

"Will you marry me when you come back?"

"Of course…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What's up, and how's it going! I hope you like this story of mine. Please review and tell me any ideas you might like for a story I should write because I'm kind of stumped. Well I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
